Automatic wrapping machines for bread have been known for a long time. An example is a wrapping machine of the general type described in Jensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,856, assigned to American Machine & Foundry Co. (“AMF”) and the patents referred to therein and other patents of AMF. In such a machine, an individual loaf to be wrapped is moved transversely of its length against a draped or depending leading or free end of a continuous wrapper web as the loaf travels from an infeed conveyor. The web is fed from a roll. In early machines, the wrapping material web consisted of waxed paper, whereas later machines were converted to use cellophane and, still later, polypropylene. The wrapping sequence is essentially the same regardless of the wrap material used. Typically, the wrapper web material is drawn over the top of the loaf and down along the rear side under a desired amount of tension. The loaf and wrapper web are manipulated to form a lap joint on the underside. The web then is cut and the loaf delivered to a heated platen for heat sealing the lap joint. The ends of the wrap are tucked or folded and sealed to complete the wrap.
As compared to the older wrapping equipment, more modern automatic bagging machines use stacks of preformed bags stored on wickets. An individual bag is opened to receive a loaf fed lengthwise into the bag, and the bag can be closed by a twist tie or clip.
The more modern bagging machines are of less complicated construction and more reliable than the older wrapping machines. Also, there is less likelihood that the bag will come open during shipping and handling, i.e., before taken home by the customer. The bagging machines also are adaptable to different articles. Consequently, automatic bagging machines continue to be sold and improved, whereas new wrapping machines have not been sold for quite some time.
For “high end” or “premium” breads, it has become common to use the older wrapping machines to form an inner wrap for a tighter, neater and more consistently shaped package which then is bagged by an automatic bagging machine. Still, the older wrapping machines have the undesirable characteristics of being complicated and less reliable, and parts have become scarce and expensive. Further, the inner wrap may loosen so that a customer opening the outer bag may suspect tampering or an inadequate inner wrap.